


Love's A Game (wanna play?)

by TimeTurnedFragile



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurnedFragile/pseuds/TimeTurnedFragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie might, sort of, have a thing for Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's A Game (wanna play?)

Karlie might, sort of, have a thing for Taylor.

It was stupid and she hated herself for it, but there you go. Almost two years of denial and she came to this fucking conclusion by watching her best friend scribble in a notebook.

The scene was so common and everything was so _normal_. She didn't even get why she was suddenly very obviously and painfully in love. But she was, and it hurt. Her heart was straining in her chest and her fingers itched to smooth down and play with Taylor's hair. It was utterly ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

She really wished she could be like Taylor. That she could get rid of her emotions by writing them into a journal before either turning them into a song or just letting them sit in a box at the back of her closet. Somewhere she wouldn't have to see them. Unfortunately though, she couldn't do that. Her mind would simply sit there and analyze them, going over everything and trying to come up with a solution. Or at the very least, find a way to make it a little less noticeable.

Even that was difficult, because Taylor was affectionate and talkative. She pressed close and asked for an opinion, and Karlie couldn't deal with that.

Her first instinct was to run from the park they were at back to her apartment when Taylor came up and leant against her. Her notebook shoved under Karlie's nose and her smile pressed into Karlie's shoulder as she waited for a reply to something she'd just said. Something Karlie hadn't even been paying attention to.

"I think I'm in love with someone." Her words were careful, honest but guarded as she spoke.

Because Taylor was pressed against her, she felt her whole body tense before she pulled back, notebook dropping and hitting the grass. It rested between Karlie's feet and drew her attention. Just so she wouldn't have to look at Taylor.

"I… With who?" Taylor asked.

Karlie shrugged. "Someone I know."

She expected Taylor to make a crack about how it was _obviously_ someone she knew. But she didn't, she was uncharacteristically serious as she questioned, "Do they love you back?"

Shrugging again, Karlie answered, "I doubt it."

"Why?"

"They're too good for me."

Taylor's finger lightly poked Karlie's arm. "As if. He's probably head over heels for you, Karlie." Her voice lost its amused tone and became serious again, "You're probably better than what _he_ deserves."

"Taylor." And, _fuck_. Karlie clenched her hands tightly. This was _hard_. "It's not a he."

Taylor was silent for a few moments. "Oh, um. Yeah. Right."

Standing up, she walked away from the park, leaving Karlie to stare after her helplessly.

"It's you," she whispered once Taylor had left. She wished she'd never said anything to begin with.

* * *

Karlie didn't talk about it again for a week.

She shut the fuck up and went about things like she usually did. She acted the same with everyone and didn't comment on the way Taylor was constantly watching her talk to girls. As if she was trying to figure out just who it was.

Everyone kept asking Karlie why Taylor was quiet and if she was okay. Karlie would always say same thing, but in a different way. _It's nothing. She's just being Taylor. Don't worry._

No one had any reason to doubt Karlie or think she had caused it. So she just got shrugged at or given encouraging smiles before people went back to whatever they had been doing. Leaving her to deal with Taylor.

She just didn't know what to do. All she knew was she was never, _ever_ telling Taylor who she loved. If Taylor turned into this when she found out Karlie was a little bit gay, well. She wasn't fucking it up anymore than she had.

She kept her distance and continued to push down her feelings towards Taylor. Which was really hard now that they were there, constantly in her thoughts when she noticed how Taylor would sing, or smile at something when she thought Karlie wasn't looking.

It hurt, because she was only grinning when Karlie wasn't around. And she felt like she had at the beginning of their friendship, awkward and completely out of place. Only this time, Taylor wasn't draped over her, assuring Karlie she was perfect and amazing and totally stuck with Taylor forever.

She hadn't believed her then, and she'd never doubted the forever thing more than now.

And she was sitting, typing away on her computer on her bed in her apartment. She was meticulously going through all her emails as she listened to a mixed cd Taylor had made her a few weeks ago. It was kind of masochistic listening to it and smiling at memories of the two of them, but she did promise she'd check it out.

She was almost halfway through the playlist and had just finished sending off an email reply when Taylor's face was suddenly in her line of view, a frown on her face, and she suddenly really regretted giving Taylor a key to her place.

She was used to Taylor sneaking up on her, so she didn't jump, but her heart did speed up as she paused the music and took off her headphones.

"Taylor-"

"Who are you in love with?"

Karlie blinked. "What?"

"I can't figure it out," she scowled. "And I want to know who won you."

"I'm not a game, Taylor," Karlie replied dryly.

Taylor carefully moved Karlie's laptop away and took off her headphones. She waited until they were safely on the bedside table before she sat crossed legged in front of Karlie and answered, "Your heart's a prize, though."

Karlie flushed slightly, but she just looked at her fidgeting hands and asked, "Why were you avoiding me?"

Letting out a sigh, Taylor crawled into Karlie's lap, making her squawk and try and get away. Taylor didn't let her and hugged her tightly, until eventually Karlie gave up and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist.

Taylor rested her head on Karlie's shoulder. "Because you're not supposed to like girls."

Karlie thought back to stories Taylor shared about pretty blond girls with Alice In Wonderland obsessions and resisted the urge to scoff. She doubted she'd ever get used to the shit Taylor said. "Aren't you all about bisexuality?"

"No, no. Like. Karlie. _You_ aren't supposed to like girls. You're supposed to like guys because that makes it okay and just, _easier_."

Taylor practiced being confusing. She was sure that was what she did in her spare time.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Taylor's voice suddenly got quiet and the words were breathed against her neck. "If you only like guys, then I can't lose the race."

Karlie blinked before pulling back slightly, her hands pushing Taylor away as she did, so she could see her face. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Taylor," she said incredulously, "Did you just spend the whole week trying to figure out who I was in love with so you could _beat_ them?"

She looked sheepish. "If you can fall for a girl, it should be me."

Karlie didn't even try to keep the smile and blush off her face as she answered, "It was."

Taylor blinked a few times, before she exclaimed, "Oh. _Oh_ ," she grinned widely. "Awesome."

She then leant down and kissed Karlie, smile pressed to her lips, and yeah, Karlie didn't know why they didn't do this minutes, weeks, months ago- hell, _the day they'd met_. Apparently her head just needed to catch up with her heart, and hey, better now than never.

When Taylor pinned her to the bed, she flushed because, yeah, waiting a week for Taylor's response was better than getting it straight away.

They had a bed this way, and a door that locked.

And she had Taylor, which was, you know. _Perfect_.


End file.
